


Day 23: fireplace

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen





	Day 23: fireplace

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“He actually-”

 

“Yup.”

 

“In his fireplace?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“How did it fit?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Well, it tastes good, right?”

 

“Fireplace turky? Not bad.”


End file.
